A New Fairy Tail: Glowing Light
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: In a Generation, there is always a hero.. In this world, every Generation.. Has a misfit. Fairy Tail's Generation, always has destruction. With a new Guild Master, how will their Destructive Reputation grow? Children of the world's heroes rise.. Several Pairings. This is ACTUAL FT Story, ACE Is a project. Rated M for future Lemon, excess Language, as well as Bloody violence.


**_Devollic Comics Presents.._**

 **A story that was thought of by a friend, he told me about how his mind was kicked on this little tale.. If a new Generation for Fairy Tail had come, what would happen then? If Natsu was Guild Master, what will be the new limits of Fairy Tail's destructive reputation? That answer.. Will be made into this..**

* * *

 ** _The World Of Earthland holds a large continent, known as the Kingdom of Fiore. This Kingdom is known for it's surplus in Magic users, known as Wizards. Those Wizards are able to band together and form the Wizard Guilds. Guilds in which jobs and money are collected. One Guild, treats it's members just as much as one would to their family.. This Family's name.._**

 ** _..Is Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Wind blew by the trees and grass as they began to sway along with the world around them. A 13 Year Old teen walked forward, (about the size of Meliodas) with silverish white hair with yellow tips, green eyes, peachy orange skin, and on his right arm was the symbol of Fairy Tail in white with orange outline. He wore a red vest that had black stripes and on the left arm had a blue sleeve that was rolled up to the top of the forearm, and he also had wristbands that both had Magic symbols on them that had said "Weight". He donned a pair of white jean shorts that reached just below his knees and black shoes that had orange stripes on the top to cover his feet, although his toes were still visible.

"Hey! Nashi! Lapis! Come on!" He shouted to a girl not far behind him, she wore Lucy's old get up with black and orange coloring, except in her hair, it was just tied up to make a spiky wolf tail. She also had the pink hair that was in the same color as Natsu, her eyes being blue, and she also had a charm around her hand and the symbol of Fairy Tail on her forearm below her left shoulder.

 _ **Fairy Tail Fun Fact: The Males in the Fullbuster Family were all named for the color of their eyes.. Funny, right? Well, back to the story.**_

A man then walked up, his black jacket with blue sleeves being open to reveal his chest, which had a fit muscular structure. He also had grey pants that had black military pattersn on the bottom of the sleeves. With grey shoes like Gray and he also had the necklace that Juvia had gotten, the scarf she made for Gray being tied around the belt straps of his pants like a belt. He donned a spiky black hair style with at the bangs were sky blue colored strands. He also had lapis blue colored eyes that matched with the surface of the ocean.

"What's the big rush, Alan-san?" Nashi asked, Lapis scoffed, "Probably something idiotic.." he smirked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, FROSTBITE?!" Alan growled, Lapis slammed his head against his, "I SAID YOU'D DO SOMETHING SOMETHING, FLASHLIGHT!" Lapis shouted back.

Light magic engulfed Alan's fists, while water spun around Lapis' hands, then froze, as he charged forward. "Let's go pal! **Shining Dragon: Golden Fist!** " Alan charged as a Gold color came from the light magic in his hand, Lapis did the same, "Hmph, bring it on! **Weather Make: Winter Crush!** "

The two clashed their fists, light and frost magic flying everywhere as their fists slammed together. " **Shining Dragon: Wing Attack!** " With his other hand, Lapis pulled up a new attack, " **Weather Make: Spring Wash!** " Lapis brought up a shield made out of the water from the river nearby.

* * *

Natsu was sitting down on the counter top that served as the window view from the inside of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall Kitchen. "Man.. Erza put me on SUCH a painful job.." Natsu groaned, "Well.. It's for the ensurance of the Guild's safety." a smiling Lucy walked up. "Man, I wonder if Nashi's doing ok." Natsu said, "Well, she'll be fine, she's got Alan and Lapis with her.." Lucy said. "Yeah, those two remind me of those days.." he thought back to when he was just another member with Gray, who he always fought with.

"Yeah, I trust them.. They are part of the family." Natsu said. He smiled knowing that his own will lived on in his guild too. "Gramps has Laxus.. Gildarts has Cana.. Erza has Nashi.. Well, for some reason.. Gray has Lapis.. But my will.. Has lit a flame on Alan, don't ya think?" Natsu looked to the left, but noticed Lucy was gone. "EH?!" Natsu's eyes shot out of his head in a comedic way.

* * *

Lapis walked up to the hill to see below them the town that their job took them too. "W-Why.. The hell.. Does it hurt so much..?!" Alan fell to the ground once he caught. Nashi ran over to him, "Hey, are you alright, Alan?" Lapis scoffed, "Motion Sickness.. Pathetic." he said, laughing.

"It is.. Huh?!" Nashi gave him a glare that just glared toward his soul with a Reaper's eyes. "Uh.. I didn't say anything." Lapis turned away, trying to turn away his fear. The three of them walked toward the new town.

* * *

 **A New Fairy Tail: Glowing Light**

 **(Instrumental): Nashi looked up, then Lapis, Natsu, Lucy, Erza with a scar at her prosthetic eye looked to the left, Gray with a few markings covering a scar at his bottom cheek to the right, then Alan looked up with a confident smirk.**

 **ANFT: Glowing Light [Prologue Opening (Chapters 1-10)] - Silhouettes [English Lyrics by Devollic Comics Team]**

 **(We're gonna make it~ I'm heading toward the Goal Line~!): Alan jumped through the darkness with an aura of Light Magic as he ran forward.**

 **(I'm Not Alone! Even though, I don't know, ANY~thing of it..): Alan tried to jump forward and reach the hand of Nashi, but she was pulled into the darkness, although she caught his hand just in time.**

 **(I can see it~ I'll make it to the Board Line~!): Lapis looked up to the sky as wind blew by, his hair swinging along.**

 **(Just Watch Me Go! Even thought, we don't know, ANY~thing of it..): Lapis clutched his fist as the different elements of the Weather spun around him.**

 **(Get Fired ~ Up! Get Fired ~ Up! Fired Up, Now!): Alan and Lapis clashed fists and began to engage a 1-on-1 fight.**

 **(We get all.. Rea~dy to fight, so we can all make it along..): Nashi stood, behind her being the Fairy Tail Guild.**

 **(So, all the Trees while swingin' along.. Watch us go as we journey on~!): Alan ran forward through the darkness, his fists engulfed with light magic as he punched through his enemies.**

 **('Cause they know, that they hold, our own Silhouettes!): Alan turned behind him to see Lapis with black eye shadow, red glowing markings and purple lightning in his hands. They charged toward each other and clashed fists.**

 **(One day, we can all be alive.. Watching as we live in this li~fe!): Once they punched each other in the face, they began to remember the days with them and Nashi in Fairy Tail's new Strongest Team, Team Raia.**

 **(Even though, we both go, with our Silhouettes!): Alan and Lapis both fell back as they hit the ground with both of their clothes torn up from combat.**

 **(The Future, The Future, is turning our way!): Natsu raised his hand out to Lucy with a smile, as she gained tears, it then turned to Alan smiling as he raised out his hand to his fellow Teammates.**

 **(So we can use this chance to live on~!): Alan smiles as the wind blows along the two on the ground after a hard fought bought.**

* * *

Alan stands up tall and looks out toward the sky as the wind blows along.

 **The Fairy Tail symbol had been spinning down the sky like a snowflake, until it landed on a Lacrima, shining bright and showing a screen.**

 **Prologue Chapter  
** **The Shining Dragon**

He smirks as he turns toward the town of Hargeon. "Alright then, this job will be fast!" Alan ran down the hill after Lapis and Nashi. Alan smirked, "Come on guys, let's finish this already!" he ran into the town, "Remember, we need to be careful of enemies!" Nashi reminded him. "Don't worry about it, I'll beat 'em to a pummel the same way I did Lapis!" This made Lapis very angry, gaining a set of three tick marks, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Alan only laughed as Lapis became more and more angry.

* * *

Alan was walking around town, with a bright smile on his face. "They say this town has another Dragon Slayer.. Meaning I might be able to find some clues on Gaia.." He smirked, "Two birds with one stone!" he ran forward as he was happy that he could meet someone who might understand him.

"Hm?" Alan turned to his backpack, poking out was the head out a green furred cat with blue tips. "Oh, hey, Marvin." Alan smiled at the cat, the cat smiled, "Hi, so where are we now?" Marvin asked. "Hargeon, we're looking for another Dragon Slayer, as well as taking down the Triple Bandit Mages." Alan answered to his Exceed.

"The _Job Request_ said they were near here.." Alan then heard an explosion next to him. He smirked knowing it was a fight call, he then saw a girl flying through the air, she wore a green jacket with a blue shirt, grey skirt, deep blue leggings, matched with deep red shoes. She also had a blue earring that shined on her hair that matched with her black hair with blue tips.

"Oi!" Alan ran up and jumped to catch her. Alan hadn't noticed his backpack fell and Marvin began to panick as the back was near hitting the ground, "NO!" his wings sprung out as he lifted the bag and began to take flight out of the way from some rubble.

Alan landed on that rubble with the girl in his arms, "Oi, daijobu?" the girl opened her eyes to reveal a lavender color, she turned her head to see Alan, and the lavender dots in her eyes widened. "I-It's you!" She smiled brightly, "Your Alan Hanvell, right?" she asked, "Yeah, but introductions can come later!" Alan picked her up and jumped out of the way from a magical blast.

' _That was a Solid Script for a fireball.. Damn it, I wish Levy-baachan was here.. This would all go smoother as she could figure that out quicker._ ' Alan landed on the ground and set the girl down. "Wait, you aren't gonna go fight them, are you?" The girl said worriedly, "Don't worry about me, I've got this in the bags!" Alan smirked as he jumped toward the Fireball heading for him.

" **Shining Dragon: Golden Fist!** " He smashed his fist into it and broke it, "Natsu-jii can do better than that!" Alan smirked as he glided toward the attackers.

"Fine, let me show you.. **Demon Arc: RED SHOWER!** " A horde of lava blasts were sent toward Alan, "What kind of magic is that?!" Alan's eyes widened as he began to dodge mid-air, which wasn't all that easy. ' _That means.. That wasn't a Solid Script?!_ ' Alan was shocked by this new Magic.

" **Demon Arc: Shadow Tome!** " The one on the left with the face mask said as he placed his hand on the ground and the shadows of the rubble rose like blades heading toward Alan.

"Uh oh!" Alan took a deep breath, " **Shining Dragon: GOLDEN BREATH!** " he fired a blast of light at the Shadow blades and shattered them. " **Weather Make: Winter Breeze!** " The Lava balls heading toward Alan froze and shattered in the air.

" **Star Dress: Loke's Mane!** " Nashi ran forward and punched the one control the Shadows back, releasing Alan from the clash. "Thanks, Nashi!" Alan thanked, "Don't let your guard down, **Demon Arc: WIND Carve, DRAGON!** " the third one made a Dragon out of air that head straight for Alan.

"Let's show these bandits what we can do, **Shining Dragon: Wing Attack!** " he cut through the carve. Alan landed in front of the girl, "See? This is why you don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" he smiled to her, and she stood up. "It's time to show you what I've got then.. I'm Luka Nalton, and I'm a Sea King Dragon Slayer!" Luka clutched her fist tight, " **Sea King** **Dragon: ROAR!** " Luka smirked as she shot out of her mouth a wave of water that hit the tree and knocked them back.

"A nice roar.. But you still got leagues to go before you can match this.. **Shining Dragon: LUMINOUS BREATH!** " Alan fired his roar attack and caused an explosion to meet the three. Alan looked toward the one in the middle, as his clothes were torn enough to expose his Guild mark on the left near his collar bone. "Where have I seen that mark before?" Alan closely inspected it, " **Demon Arc: Shadow Capture!** " Alan's shadow soon grabbed onto his body and tightly held it.

" **Demon Arc: Red Blade.** " A blade made of fire flew toward Lapis, who prepared a spell to counter. " **Weather Make: Spring~?!** " From behind, Lapis' shadow clutched his hands and pulled them apart before he could finish his spell.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US! **Star Dress: Taurus' Axe!** " Nashi slashed the hands of their shadows apart. " **Sea King Dragon: Fresh Chain!** " Luka shot out a spell that Water formed chains flew from the port behind her and grabbed onto the one who uses Flame Magic, cancelling the flying blade attack.

" **Demon Arc: WIND Carve, HAWK!** " The last one had made an escape as he flew off on a Hawk made of air. "Damn it!" Alan growled as he tried to run after him, but Lapis grabbed onto his shoulder, "Hey, don't.. We already did too much.." he pointed to the destruction of the Magic Store behind them.

"MY SHOP!" The owner screamed in horror at the sight, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, sir.. We will rebuild it as soon as possible." Nashi bowed her head, "REBUILD IT?! YOU CUT IT IN HALF WITH YOUR AXE!" Nashi gained a tick mark from the comment. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Alan and Lapis were holding her back from the manager.

* * *

"Man.. Being a **Spirit Force** Wizard is useful.. But it's really destructive.." Nashi said as she was walking behind Lapis and Alan, "..and.. Why is _she_ coming with us?" she pointed to Luka who wasn't far behind them. "To join Fairy Tail." Was all Luka replied with, "Yeah, I mean.. She's got pretty strong magic, and she wants to, so why not?" Alan asked, ' _I can feel I'm gonna lose my title of Strongest Female.._ ' Nashi looked down in depression, she worked hard to take that title away from Erza, but now she had competition.

"So, Sea King Dragon, huh? Do you have any idea where _my_ Dragon could have gone?" Alan asked Luka, "Dragon?" Luka looked to him, "I thought you'd have hints on the disappearances of the Dragons.." Alan said. "I thought you'd have hints.." Luka replied, they both looked down in depression, "Damn it!" they screamed in unison, "What have I gotten myself into?" Lapis facepalmed.

Alan then turned to see a man who stood tall while he looked toward two graves, the man having purple hair that was short and he also had charcoal black eyes. Wearing a red jacket and military dark green pants with a blue jacket tied around his waist. He also had a scar at his neck that was well hidden by the V Neck collar of his jacket. Having boots that were dark orange with white string as laces tied on them.

"Oi, Romeo-Oji!" Alan waved to the man, who turned to them, "Oh, hey Alan, Lapis, Nashi.. and, who's the new girl?" Romeo asked, "This is Luya, and she's Fairy Tail's newest member!" Alan said, "My name's Luka, baka omai.." Luka said.

' _It's just like when Natsu came back with Lucy.. Huh, deja vu, ain't it, Oyaji, Wakaba?_ ' Romeo thought as he couldn't help but smile. Romeo smirked as he opened his hand from it's clutched fist, ' _Fairy Tail's really gonna make it, Makarov-jiichan._ ' Romeo walked toward Alan and patted his head, "Come on, let's go back to the Guild."


End file.
